elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Missing in Action
No one has figured out how to finish this mission peacefully? 03:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) There is an unconfirmed way to make the general free the prisoner peacefully. It was posted on the Gamespot forums Valmanways4Ever, but is yet unconfirmed: "When I went to go convince tullius to attend the peace conference bringing up letting go of the gray-mane boy was a dialogue option." Can anyone elaborate, as I am not that far into the questline? That is a reference to the Season Unending quest, part of the main story. While I can't say from personal experience that the release of Thorald is up for negotiation (I already freed him when the conference took place), it seems entirely possible due to the many variables present in that quest. It would be helpful to know what the player (Valmanways4Ever) did prior to the peace treaty - civil war quests, interactions with the Gray-Manes, Tullius and Ulfric, etc. 09:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I have just killed all the bandits and thoroughly searched Fort Greymoor and the imperial "corpse" in the fort only had the light Imperial Armor, not the Imperial Legionnaire Armor. I tried reloading a number of times and re-entering the fort, but it was the same result each time. This is on latest PC version as of December 29, 2011. 08:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I believe the Imperial Legionnaire Armor is not in the game, anywhere. At least, I read it in a couple of places over the net. I do not know if it is really so, but sadly, it would not surprise me. No Bloodshead Bug Just tried this and you get just Imperial Armor so it won't work in releasing him. -> Maybe certain level or other condition is required to get the Legionnaire armor there? : This looks like a Troll. I tried it with both sets the Heavy and the Light Imperial Armor and there's no change in the conversation options. Afaik there are relics in the code for an intended alternate way to set him free but they were never implemented. 17:56, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : No Bloodshed The creation-kit has a check-faction script for Tulius relating to this quest. Perhaps one needs to be imperial and take part in (or have won) the civil war. Seems to be repetitive to have the "No Bloodshed" option in walkthrough and bugs. Clearly is a bug so may be worthwhile to remove from walkthrough section Psumek (talk) 06:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the Legion I'm in the Legion, and I completely the entirely questline, but he still won't let me free him. He keeps saying it would cause too many problems. Unfortunately I already beat the main quest and did not do Season Unending because teh war was over. Is there any other way to make him like me more? :You do NOT have to be a member of the Imperials to get the no bloodshed option (although it is still bugged, but to get the letter I mean). I got it after making Tullius like me in Season Unending (I did not favor the Imperials, either, I just got the balanced result). I am NOT an Imperial, nor have I done any quests for them, nor have I accepted any quests for them. The ONLY interaction I had with Tullius was Season Unending before he agreed to release Thorald Gray-Mane. Degrelescence (talk) 03:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :That didn't answer my question, but ok... My question was if there was a way other than Season Unending or being in the Legion to make him like you. Try again. : Imperial Order In contrast to what is written in this article it is possible to get that Imperial order from General Tullius. I'm about halfway through the Imperial questline and asked him about releasing a prisoner. I'll just show you the screenshots to tell you the rest: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/88/2012092000001.jpg/ http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/809/2012092000002.jpg/ http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/829/2012092000003.jpg/ http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/267/2012092000004.jpg/ http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/217/2012092000005.jpg/ http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/39/2012092000006.jpg/ http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/685/2012092000007.jpg/ However, this doesn't lead to anything because after saying "Follow me.", the guard just stands there doing nothing and if I enter the keep they immediately attack me. 14:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Order and Werewolf bugs I got the order from General Tullius as well. When I told the guard at the keep that I had the order he told me to follow him. I followed him about half-way under the arch into the fort when he turned on me and the whole fort went hostile. Also, I found that if you attempt to clear the keep as a werewolf, when you get near the room where Thorald is kept in beast form he will turn hostile and free himself from his shackles to attack you. I tried not to hurt him, but I had Serana as my follower and she easily killed him. I found the best way to avoid the problem is to revert back to your normal form before entering the room adjacent to the room where Thorald is held. You'll have to kill the last three guards in your normal form. Fixing bug mod for peaceful way Well, even if the dialogues and the imperial order exist in the game, they aren't use by it. Looks like the only solution is to use this mod : http://skyrim.nexusmods.com/mods/15486 It worked for me. I used the French translation of it, but it should also work for the others versions. 14:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Removed quote Removed this quote from Background: This doesn't sound like a real quote and I can't find it in-game, so can someone give some confirmation that this is something she says so we can add it back in?--LeDaea (talk) 02:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I save sometimes Thorald from Thalmor. Always pacifically(or whatever say). Speak to Tulius, gave me a decret for the Thalmor guard. Present this letter from Tulius to the Thalmor guard. Follow the Guard. Save thorald. Leave the Fort and talk Thorald. Give message to the mother. No blood, no fight, nothing! Note: I'm not Imperial or stormcloack yet. In the Greybeard's reunion, talk to Ulfric and say Elenwen stay here(sorry my english). NO Kill alduin yet.No quest From Blades. No give quest from Delphine to entry Thalmor embassy Go to Solitude and Talk Tulius .....And save Thorald. This is what i did when save Thorald in a pacific way. :) MoRZiLLo (talk) 11:15, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I've never edited a wiki of any kind before so I apologize in advance because I will probably do something wrong. I just spent several hours trying to complete this quest before finding a bug that isn't reported here. If, in the room where you release Thorald, you loot all of the weapons before you release him from his bindings, he will then walk back and forth across the room and will not follow the player. You can fix this by dropping a couple of weapons on the floor for him to use. I think I dropped a glass dagger and sword. After he arms himself, he will follow the player out of the fort and you can complete the quest. 23:50, October 1, 2014 (UTC)Anon Avulstein If you join Avulstein in freeing Thorald, the conclusion is that the two brothers go to join the rebellion rather than return to Whiterun. What happens if you opt to rescue Thorald alone? Does Avulstein stay in Whiterun with his family? 22:00, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Peaceful option If you have a high enough speech skill, when you deliver the proof to Avulstein you can say you'll try to release Thorald without bloodshed, and he'll let you try. I'm using the latest release of the game, which includes a lot of patches, and apparently some mods. Ocker3 (talk) 14:38, January 23, 2017 (UTC)